


Just Thinking How Lucky I Am:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Missions, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Think/Thinking, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having a little time to himself after he was rescued from being kidnapped by Wo Fat, What does he think about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Wo Fat (Mention) - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Just Thinking How Lucky I Am:

*Summary: Steve was having a little time to himself after he was rescued from being kidnapped by Wo Fat, What does he think about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett needed a few minutes to himself, As he & the team celebrated the end of Wo Fat, & his reign of terror over his ohana. **_Five-O_** was just glad that the nightmare was over. But, Steve still was suffering from the effects of being held captive, It kept him up at nights sometimes. It was hard to forget what he saw, & learned from his mother’s **_CIA_** past.

He brought himself back to the present, & he looked at the sunset in front of him, Thinking of what he had accomplished. **“I think that I accomplished a lot more than I did, when I was in the Navy”** , He thought to himself, as he smiled to himself a bit. The Former Seal was organizing his life, as he continued to sit there. For once, He found peace in his life, He is gonna keep it for as long as he can.

He pushed the hurt to the side, as he realized that. **“I am happy, & I _**deserve**_ it”**, He thought to himself, as he watched the sun set into the horizon. “Are you doing okay, Babe ?”, Steve smiled, Cause he knew the voice, & it brought him comfort, & it relaxed him too at the same time. He turned, & found that his lover. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams looking at him, & there was love in his eyes.

“I am just fine, Danno, Just fine, I was just thinking how lucky that I am”, He said with a bright smile. “You certainly are”, Danny said agreeing with a smile, & he kissed him on the lips. The Former Seal said, “You are the best thing that ever happened to me”, “You too”, & they held each other for awhile. After awhile, The Couple went to enjoy their time with their ohana. The Dark-Haired Man finally can put the abuse, torture, & death of Wo Fat behind him.

The End.


End file.
